Youth
"Youth" is a single by Daughter from their album If You Leave and is featured in Life is Strange: Before the Storm at the end of Episode 2. Lyrics :Shadows settle on the place that you left :Our minds are troubled by the emptiness :Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time :From the perfect start to the finish line :And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones :'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs :Setting fire to our insides for fun :Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong :The lovers that went wrong :We are the reckless :We are the wild youth :Chasing visions of our futures :One day we'll reveal the truth :That one will die before he gets there :And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones :'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone :We're setting fire to our insides for fun :Collecting pictures from a flood that wrecked our home :It was a flood that wrecked this home :And you caused it :And you caused it :And you caused it :Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette :A lifeless face that you'll soon forget :My eyes are damp from the words you left :Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest :Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest :And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one :'Cause most of us are bitter over someone :Setting fire to our insides for fun :To distract our hearts from ever missing them :But I'm forever missing him :And you caused it :And you caused it :And you caused it Interpretation The song's central theme seems to be about growing up and starting to deal with adult problems, in this case Chloe is the one going through the coming-of-age phase. She used to have a good childhood ("perfect start") but then it suddenly got worse and doesn't seem to change direction. So the "middle" part of life before one dies seems useless. The "shadows" remind the singer of someone who left and is missed, similar to how Chloe feels about William. The second verse tells us about how young people frequently deal with life problems, by setting their insides on fire. This can be understood both literally (smoking cigarettes) and metaphorically (doing something illegal or extreme). Because of this way of life, some young people die before reaching adulthood. In the next verse, the singer says that those who are "bleeding" (i.e alive) are lucky compared to those who are dead and have no feelings. The lines where the singer lost their home due to a flood could be referencing Chloe not feeling safe ("at home") anymore after so much has happened in her life and due to David appearing, or about Rachel finding out the truth about her father and Sera. In both cases, the flood of emotions made the singer's eyes watery. She is futilely trying to distract herself from missing a loved person, and says that those who have never experienced loss are lucky. Videos Daughter - Youth Life is Strange- Before the Storm - Episode 2 - Ending Song - "Youth" External Links * Google Play Music Lyrics pt-br: Youthru:Youth Category:Soundtrack Category:Soundtrack (Before the Storm) Category:Before the Storm